degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mia-Sav Friendship
The friendship between Mia Jones and Sav Bhandari began in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. However, they knew each other from having previously attended Lakehurst Secondary School together. Friendship History Overview Although the pair were originally from Lakehurst Secondary School, Mia transferred to Degrassi Community School a semester before Sav, as he began attending Degrassi when Lakehurst and Degrassi merged due to Lakehurst's building burning down to the ground. She developed a crush on him in the seventh season, which ended when Sav told her that he had feelings for another girl (Anya MacPherson). The two kept a friendly relationship with each other, when Mia began to date Sav's friend and bandmate, Peter Stone. They often hung out together in groups, and double dated, as Mia was friends with Sav's girlfriend, Anya. The two were friends until Mia left Degrassi to pursue a modeling job in Paris, France. Season 7 In''' It's Tricky, Mia stares at Sav as he walks down the hall, and she introduces herself to him when he stops to talk to Holly J He remembers that she had a baby and asks if the picture of Isabella in their locker is Mia's. He says goodbye to the two before walking away, and it is apparent between the two girls that they both like Sav. Later, at lunch, while in the lunch line, Mia is staring at Sav across the cafeteria. Manny, who is in line behind her, comments that he is hot, which earns an "No, Manny. I called him." response from Mia. Manny tells her to "seize the Sav." However, Holly J. approaches as she overheard their conversation, and tells Mia that she will be unsuccessful in her pursuit of Sav. The next day, Holly J. and Mia are debating each other about the issue of foreign adoption, and Sav is their chairman. Sav introduces both sides, and he and Mia smile at each other before Holly J. starts her side of the debate. However, after Holly J. accuses Mia of being biased against adoption because she has a child, Mia begins to insult Holly J. through her debate. Sav tells Mia that she is out of line, and the two girls continue until Mrs. Kwan makes Mia sit out because of her immaturity. This debate seems to be the turning point in where Sav begins to not like Mia as much, as he appeared earlier to like her as well. That night at The Dot, Mia enters the store with Isabella, and she approaches Sav when she notices that he is there. She asks him if they can sit with him, and Mia apologizes for her behavior at the debate earlier in the day. Sav says that he understands that Holly J. can easily provoke people, and Mia asks if they have ever dated, to which Sav denies. She questions if he is seeing anyone, and he tells her that he is as free as a bird, which causes a smile to break out across Mia's face. The next day, Mia greets him as he is walking past her lockers, and Sav stops and thanks her for a great time last night, saying he had too many coffees that he couldn't sleep. Mia invites him to hang out with her sometime, but Sav tells her that she is great, but he doesn't want to jump into a relationship until he gets his bearings around here. He tells her that he will see her in class and walks away. In '''Hungry Eyes, Mia later watches Sav as he plays badminton, and Sav approaches her, asking if the game brings back any memories. Mia says it's hard to get back into the game after having a child. Sav asks her if she wants to be his partner in the badminton game at the Purple Dragon event, and she agrees. Later, they are practicing badminton outside the school, and Sav says that she has improved. The two reminisce about old Lakehurst memories, and Mia tells him that he has grown up. She attempts to kiss him, but he turns his head, rejecting her. He confesses that he has never "done it," which Mia mistakes him, thinking he is talking about sex, but he reveals he has never kissed a girl before, which shocks Mia. She then sits next to him, saying they're a team - Sav will teach her on the badminton court, and she'll teach him off the court, which he agrees to. The two stare at each other across the table. Later, at the Purple Dragon event, Mia and Sav are standing next to each other in the crowd before their badminton game starts. After their first game, the two sneak off to the J.T. Yorke Memorial, and Mia tells him it is time for their first lesson. They sit down, and she tries to tell him what to do when a girl tells him that she is cold. The two begin to cuddle, and she pulls up to him, giving him his first kiss. Sav comments that Mia is good at kissing, and Holly J. sees them cuddling together, which causes Sav to look around anxiously, while Mia puts her head back on Sav's shoulder. Holly J. and Mia are talking in the bathroom about Sav, and Holly J. comments that Mia has "cracked the Sav code." Mia reveals that she thinks the reason Sav shut her down earlier was because he was just nervous. The two go on to win their next game, and they hug in celebration. Mia kisses him in public, which causes him to ask what she is doing and walk away from her. Mia follows him, saying that people that like each other show affection. Sav tells her that he likes her, but not in a romantic way, saying that he likes another girl. Mia walks away angrily, not accepting her trophy, because she helped teach Sav how to kiss another girl. The next day, Mia spots Sav talking to Anya, and Holly J. tells Mia that she tried to warn her. Mia realizes that Sav likes Anya, and her and Holly J. decide that they need men, not boys like Sav. Season 8 In Jane Says (1), Mia is hanging out with Peter, Sav, Anya, Danny, and Leia at a sleepover, though Leia has a hard time fitting in with their group, as she resorts to lying to get them to like her. Leia's lie blows up in her face when she cannot get them into a Fall Out Boy concert, and Peter, Mia, Anya, and Sav all leave together. In Paradise City, Mia travels to L.A. with Peter, Sav, Danny, Manny, and Jay. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, when Peter tells Sav he is moving to France to be with Mia, he tells him to imagine if Anya was leaving instead, making Sav realize the severity of the situation. Sav said he could never date a model, like Mia, saying if Anya was half naked in any magazines that he'd be jealous. Rival Relationships *Sav-Holly J. Relationship *Sav-Anya Relationship Trivia *Mia was Sav's first kiss. *Mia and Holly J. Sinclair had a competition for Sav's affection, though they both lost to Anya MacPherson. However, Holly J. later dated Sav. *Mia has dated two of Sav's best friends Danny Van Zandt and Peter Stone. *Both of them previously attended Lakehurst. *They were both friends with Anya, Jane Vaughn, and Chantay Black. *They had their first on-screen kisses with each other. *Both of their first lines were said to Manny Santos. *They kissed, but never dated. *They were both members of the Class of 2011. Although Sav graduated with that class in Take a Bow (2), Mia moved to France in Just Can't Get Enough. Gallery image5rge.jpg Normal 704 0224.jpg 7-4-1.jpg 689-0j.jpg 89890j.jpg 86789j.jpg 76789jh.jpg 7698uijk.jpg 6787ij.jpg 890ik.jpg helookssoyoungg.jpg 87989ikj.jpg 98ijjj.jpg 67uhj.jpg 89uikj.jpg uihjn.jpg 38.PNG Mia,sav,holly j.jpg 39.PNG Savmia.jpg 98ijknn.jpg 798ikj.jpg 68uj.jpg 678jnn.jpg 788ikj.jpg 89ijkjk.jpg 890jk.jpg 798ikjj.jpg 657yuj.jpg mia-and-sav.jpg 989jknn.jpg 78689j.jpg 7698j.jpg 879ij.jpg dundunlalakd.jpg mrderpderp.jpg immabouttobangtheshitoutofthisstudmuffin.jpg babymamagetsbitches.jpg heyijustmwtyou.jpg lmfaosavissonotintoit.jpg whowearsshortshorts.jpg IWEARSHORTSHORTS.jpg waytoflirtwithoutrealizingdumbass.jpg butyourparentswouldapprovesavshe'sdarkerthananya.jpg whydoesittakesolongtotakefuckingscreenshots.jpg thatswhatweallthinkofyoumia.jpg allalllaa.jpg 6344.png UWWB14.png tumblr_inline_mg8242PkED1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mg81x5jYWQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81jgk0F81qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mi11cazyXj1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mi11fbpR7L1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mi11fjUwMY1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mi11vgYjK81qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mi11vmQ4OR1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mi120xBhlm1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mi121dvERA1qz4rgp.jpg Janie and the Studs.jpg 464r.jpg 170959.31338324.jpg Manny Studz Degrassi Goes Hollywood.jpg 343ef.jpg 10 (13).jpg Normal 704 0225.jpg 8iuyuyui.png Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9